1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interchangeable lens for a single-lens reflex camera or an electronic still camera.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore as in the refraction type telephoto lens described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,868, aberration correction has been effected by a first lens unit and a second lens unit, and in the other cases, only a single lens unit is used for aberration correction. These units are moved perpendicularly to the optical axis to thereby effect antivibration.